


"There's a banging in my head."

by orphan_account



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Episode AU: s06e08 Let's Kill Hitler, F/M, Have a plot, Jack tries, Lots of headcanon, Past The Doctor/The Master (Doctor Who), References to the Year that Never Was, Regeneration, Rory Williams is the Master, SO, Temporary Character Death - Jack Harkness, To An Extent, about, amy is confused, and about the, and can only work again if her bonded time lord, and possible missy, and speaks their true name, but can't fly very well either, but he tries to see it from, but i would have to redo half+ of the tags, correct me if im wrong?, could be seen as martha bashing?, d - Freeform, does anyone even read tags?, dunno what your on abot, energy into her, goes into shutdown mode, he does have problems, headcanon that the doctor failed his tardis test, headcanon that the master failed slightly better than the doctor, headcanon where if a tardis is, i cant be bothered to go and edit the tags so im just adding new ones, i think it headcanon, is so upset about it, it works, jack only tries because the doctor, jack takes it in stride, learns to tolerate the master, length, martha doesnt, martha sees, martha struggles to come to terms with the doctors, neither can understand the master/rory thing though, no., no. just, nope - Freeform, not sure yet - Freeform, please, possible the doctor/ the master, possible twelfth doctor, pours some of their regeneration, probably, reveiw, says a phrase that only her timelor, sorry aboutthe lenght, thanks in advance, the doctors pov, the grammar is better in the story, the master is koschei, the master pretends he doesnt care, this totaly isnt my plot as lots of tags to remind me that i, uses the key, warning you all now - i cant write romance., when really its tearing him apart, without her bonded time lord too long she, would know
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:40:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22447327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: There's a banging in my head."The Doctor freezes, staring at him, "W-What?" His mind was racing - a pounding in his head, starting after he saw Mels regenerate, not freaked out by the TARDIS, the Old Girl hiding Rory's things at times, and the malice he hid so well, but was still there... It all made sense. But he had to be certain, "What does it sound like?""Well, like drums, I suppose." Rory started to tap it out - 1,2,3,4 1,2,3,4 1,2,3,4 1,2,3,4.DISCONTINUED!!!
Relationships: Amy Pond/Rory Williams, Eleventh Doctor/River Song, The Doctor/The Master (Doctor Who)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	1. The Master, Reborn!

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction! Please, be kind!  
> I OWN NOTHING! PLEASE DON'T SUE ME! I CANT AFFORD IT!

Rory swallowed, visibly shaken, "Does anyone else find this day just a _little_ difficult?" No one says anything, so he continues, trying to fill the silence. "There's a banging in my head."  
The Doctor freezes, staring at him, "W-What?" His mind was racing - a pounding in his head, starting after he saw Mels regenerate, not freaked out by the TARDIS, the Old Girl hiding Rory's things at times, and the malice he hid so well, but was still there... It all made sense. But he had to be certain, "What does it sound like?"  
"Well, like drums, I suppose." Rory started to tap it out - 1,2,3,4 1,2,3,4 1,2,3,4 1,2,3,4.  
The Doctor closed his eyes, taking a deep breath, trying not to panic. He evidently failed, as Amy butted in with a, "Doctor? Are you ok?" The Doctor's voice changed, to one long gone, but he didn't notice, he was so preoccupied with *not* freaking out. "Amy, Rory, I'm so, so, sorry."  
Amy yelped, "Doctor! Your voice just changed!"

The Mas- Rory, Rory, he was Rory, he wasn't this Master bloke, muttered, almost to himself, "When a Time Lord is in enough stress or anxiety, and they say something that a previous self would have said, they often times do it in that voice."  
The Doctor sighed, "Let's get back to the TARDIS shall we?"  
It was a long walk back, especially due to the silence - on The Doctor's part, it was fear, on Amy's half, it was confusion, and on Rory's it was uncertainty. They arrived, eventually, and when they got there Rory noticed something on the control panel. An old Fob Watch. He was drawn to it, almost in a trance, and then, he opened it, and Rory Pond ("Williams!") was no more. There was only The Master, Reborn!


	2. "You've Converted me!"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Master paused, and exclaimed with much disgust, in Gallifreyan, "Dear Omega. You've Converted me!" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IF I OWNED DOCTOR WHO THEN MISSY WOULD BE BACK! AS MISSY! AND JACK WOULD HAVE MET THE DOCTOR, NOT JUST THE FAM!

* * *

Amy and The Doctor walked in roughly 3 minutes after The Master opened the watch. The Doctor noticed the change in 'Rory's' demeanor almost instantly, and his arm shot out to stop Amy from going any further. "Doctor?" Amy questioned, "Wha-"  
"Not now, Pond!" He snapped at her, in the same voice he had used against the Dalek, Amy noted with worry, and now it was aimed at her husband. The Doctor swallowed, and then, in the most wary, relieved, concerned, reverent and longing voice that Amy had ever heard, let alone from The Doctor, (She dimly wondered how someone managed to be all those things at once, but discarded that thought in an attempt to listen to the conversation being held.) " _Master_.""Doctor." "How are you?" "I've been a Bumbling Ape for over 2,000 years, Doctor, how do you think I am?"

The Master froze and sat down with a _wumph_ as his brain registered what he had said, and then, his eyes wide, he whispered, "Over 2,000 years, the Chameleon Circuits - They weren't built for that kind of time! And...." He closed his eyes. ".... And like it or not, whether it makes sense or not, I hate you Doctor, but.... Your also the being who showed Rory the stars, and showed him more than he ever thought he'd see." Here The Master paused, and exclaimed, with much disgust, in Gallifrayen, "Dear Omega. _You've_ _Converted_ _me_!" 

Amy decided now was an ample time to but in to their conversation and entered the aforementioned _conversation, "_ What is going on? Why are you calling Rory ' _Master_ ' and what was that?! I mean don't get me wrong, it sounded beautiful, like fire, and ice, and glass, and Earth, if anything could found like that, _but still_!" 

The Master licked his lips nervously, but if anyone had asked he would have denied it with his dying breath, and muttered, reluctantly, that - "Rory never existed. Rory was a story, an alias. There is Time Lord technology, known as a Chameleon Circuit, that allows a Time Lord to change their species, but they also loose all knowledge of themselves, so their brain creates an alias, a character, a _story,_ but they were only ever meant for the species lifespan - 2,000 years is _way_ over the Human lifespan. Usually, when a Time Lord regains their knowledge, the Time Lord overwrites the, Human, in this case, and the Human, Rory, would be no more, like they never existed. However, it would appear, that, due to my extensive time _as_ a Human, that bits of Rory have become mixed up with bits of The Master. Fortunately for all of us, it was the best of Rory and the best of The Master that were mixed together. On an unrelated note, sort of, I need a new name and some _decent_ clothes _,_ emphasis on the _decent_ there my dear Doctor. We're going shopping! Let it be know that attendance is mandatory!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ta da! I think it went pretty well?


	3. Ultimatum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "An ultimatum? Me or him? You don't even know him! Not truly!" The Doctor hadn't answered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY! But here we are - new chapter at last!  
> DISCLAIMER - I OWN NOTHING! DO NOT EXTERMINATE ME! I REPEAT! DO NOT EXTERMINATE ME! IT WILL NOT BE APPRECIATED AND I WILL HAUNT WHICHEVER DALEK KILLS ME TILL THEIR DEATH. AND THEN I WILL HAUNT A WEEPING ANGEL, BECAUSE AMY AND RORY!

At this, The Master whipped around and paused as he saw his daughter at the door.

He swallowed, and asked, wary of the answer,"How much have you heard River?" He knew, he just _knew_ that this was River, not Melody, the same way that The Doctor and The Master recognised each other, the same way that The Doctor could tell when River was, at a glance, (They both knew that The Doctor only used the diaries to please River.), because it was a part of them, ever since they were eight, and had started when they saw Time itself.

"Long enough to know that. _You. Are. Not. My. Father!_ " She snarled angrily.

The Master flinched (Unnoticeable to most, but The Doctor was not most.) opened his mouth to reply, when The Doctor butted in, voice carefully devoid of emotions, (Which, as they both well knew, and anyone who was close enough to The Doctor, and had seen him at his worst knew, he was absolutely _seething_.), and hissed right back at her, " _If_ _you cannot accept who Rory truly is, then **I am not your husband.**_ Are we clear?" River spluttered angrily, but said nothing, " ** _MISS SONG! I. ASKED. YOU. A. QUESTION! ANSWER IT!_** " The Doctor roared - he was angry now, that never ended well, the Rory part of him muttered, and The Master part just nodded in grim agreement, and decided that they had to say _something_. So, after a little thought (About a minute, which, to be fair to himself, wasn't too bad considering) he blurted out, "Koschei."

The Doctor paused in his glaring at River, who he realised dimly, as he looked over the Timeline at the last few seconds, had answered with a, "An ultimatum? Me or him? You don't even _know_ him! Not truly!" The Doctor hadn't answered.

Coming back to the Now, Koschei blinked and looked at The Doctor, who was just staring at him in shock - as if realising that, he turned back to River to answer her, but Koschei beat him to it, " We don't know each other? We don't _know_ each other?! Thetasigmasdthsnjuhgfdainoloiqentiomic from the House of Lungbarrow - Theta Sigma, derived from θΣ, for short - Doctor as his title - his father a Time Lord, his mother a Human from Scotland. He was Lord President - He is The Doctor, and he is _not_ a normal Time Lord - He stole a TARDIS and he ran away. He had the little known Forth Reaction to the Untempered Schism - one involving all of the Reaction's, he was Inspired, he wanted to see the Star's, he was Mad, the good Madness, and he wanted a TARDIS, but he needed to Run as well, and so he stole the TARDIS and he Ran Away. He is The Oncoming Storm and The Beast of Trenzalore. He is over 2,000 Year's Old. And he is _not_ yours to have at your beck and call. So don't act like it." His voice was quiet, but no the more forceful for it. River gasped slightly, Amy put a hand on The Doctors arm, in silent support for him, and The Doctor simply looked at River, like a parent would a misbehaving child

The Doctor smirked and added, much to Amy's laughter, (Because as much as she was upset and confused, she knew that her husband was feeling even worse, and that if River couldn't see that, then she deserved this.), "Koscheimagnusartiloverpiytrethjalonxeriz from the House of Oakdowen - Koschei Oak derived from Russians, a variation of Коще́й, which translates roughly as Koshchey, for short - Master as his title - his father a Time Lord, his mother a Time Lady. He was Prime Minister of the UK for a Year, but wasn't really because it Never Was, and thus became known as The Year That Never Was, by Time Travellers, annoying Historian's throughout the Galaxy for Millenia to come. He also stole a TARDIS and ran away, he also had the Forth Reaction - with a different kind of Madness - induced by the High Council, but it was still a Madness. He is over 2,000 Years Old. And he is The Last Centurion, he is Gallifrey's Most Infamous Child. We are The Timeless Children. And you, River Song, _Melody_ _Pond_ , are serving time for a murder - so go on - serve it. Get Out." With that The Doctor klicked his fingers and the doors to the TARDIS opened. They all stood there silently, waiting for the opposition to break. River broke first. And then there were Three.

It was then that the phone started ringing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is it! It will get longer honest! Sorry about not updating! Won't happen again! (It will!) Honest!  
> Don't worry - River will stop being such an idiot after she has had a chance to cool down a little, and is willing to talk, and they will go shopping, but they need to answer the phone first!  
> Changed up a bit of the wording on Chapter 2, nothing major, just changed 'Thete' to 'my dear Doctor' and sorted out some spellings.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction, so please stay with me, I intend to make longer chapters at some point, but for the moment, I'm just getting my feet. I hope I can post every day. If I can't, I'll let you know though. Somehow. If you have read this, then can you leave a review, it would make my day! Please?  
> ~ HowManySecondsInEternity


End file.
